User blog:Mochizou/Old Friend
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 4.'Old Friend Tori was no stranger to dreams. She often dreamt of future days where she will have her own shrine and hundreds of men to tend to her and worship her, not to mention thousands, no, millions of citizens who will all know of the great god, Tori. It was fine for her to dream when she was by herself, she could make as much noise as she wanted but now that she had Kieri, her dreams meant the noise she created as she slept kept Kieri awake. Already disgruntled that he was stuck in an old, random shrine, out in the cold, the noise from Tori was too much Kieri: 'Shut up already! You lousy god! ''Kieri kicks her and she goes rolling down the steep steps that lead up to the shrine. She lands at the bottom with an almighty thud The next day, Ash brings the two some food which Tori happily accepts and eats it like there's no tomorrow. Kieri looks exhausted. 'Kieri: '''Ugh, I barely got any sleep last night thanks to all your stupid sleep-talking... '''Tori: '''But it was such a great dream! '''Kieri: '''Like there'd ever be "Toriers" '''Ash: '''I'd rather flee overseas '''Kieri: '''No boy would ''ever ''think this is cool '''Tori: '"This"?! 'Kieri: '''Who'd ever want to shake your hand? ''Kieri turns towards Ash 'Kieri: '''Did you know? Her hands are sweaty as hell. ''Tori feels the lightning strike sensation again '''Tori: '''In that case, I'll show you...what a god is capable of. '''Ash & Kieri: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''Every dream I have ''will ''become real. That's because...I BOUGHT THIS! '''Ash & Kieri: A RANDOM POT?! Tori: 'A lady in town told me it would bring great fortune to only me. I just have to say a special chant every day while I rub the pot! '''Ash & Kieri: '''SHE SCAMMED YOU! ''Tori then goes through a whole load of other items that she bought from the lady, As she expressed her happiness over the items she notices a dark shadow in the form of Ash and Kieri loom over her. Kieri lifts up the pot and throws it 'Kieri: '''Ash! ''Ash jumps and picks up the pot and throws it into the ground where it smashes into tiny pieces. Tori looks on in shock. 'Ash: '''Do some work for once! You said a god and Shinki share mind and body. A god shouldn't act like this especially after finding such a great Shinki. You have to pull yourself together. For Kieri's sake, too. ''Tori nods in agreement 'Tori: '''Ash, go get your body. There's someone I want you to meet. ''They walk over to what appears to be a market style area. A small collection of shops selling simple items such as Ramen and Fishing Gear. It's empty 'Ash: '''Why are we here? '''Tori: '''Gegi! You here, Gegi?! ''Footsteps can be heard approaching Tori at speed and Tori turns to see a pink haired figure jump at her at speed 'Gegi: '''TORI-CHAN! ''She hugs Tori 'Tori: '''Long time, no see! '''Gegi: '''I missed you Tori-chan! '''Kieri: '''Who's she? Judging from her aura...Could she be?! No there's no way... '''Tori: '''Yeah, this is Gegi...my ''girlfriend 'Gegi: '''I'm her girlfriend Gegi! Nice to meet you! '''Ash: '''GIRLFRIEND?! '''Kieri: '''ARE YOU SERIOUS?! '''Tori: '''Anyway, Gegi, I need a favour. '''Gegi: '''What is it, Tori-chan? '''Tori: '''I recently turned a kid into a Shinki you see... ''Kieri only looks on, his eyes whited out by the shock of what he's seeing 'Tori: '''But...I'm still stuck in this rut, y'know? I'd like to give him something warm to eat...but I can't even provide decent shelter for him! ''Tori puts on fake tears 'Gegi: '''Tori-chan, that's terrible. Don't worry, I'll help you. Will this be enough? ''Gegi pulls out a few thousand yen in notes. Tori's eyes widen. 'Tori: '''You're a lifesaver! ''Ash and Kieri look far from impressed as Tori's scam of Gegi plays out 'Kieri: '''She's the scummiest of scum. '''Cam: '''BASTARD! ''Ash and Kieri turn around in shock at the voice. Tori is too entranced to hear it so she doesn't notice the man that appears kicking her and sending her into the vending machine. 'Cam: '''You again! Keep your hands off my lady! '''Ash & Kieri: '''A-AN AFFAIR?! ''Cam lifts Tori up by her jersey 'Cam: '''You hear me?! '''Gegi: '''Oh, my! Don't fight over little ol' me! ''Cam notices the unfamiliar two looking on unamused. He freezes. At this point we cut to Gegi's House/Shrine where she's brewed some tea for everyone 'Cam: '''I'm Cam, Gegi's Shinki. Base name's Cameron. As Shinki, Koku. As a person, Cam. '''Kieri: '''Awesome, Gegi's a pretty big name, right? '''Ash: '''Yeah! '''Cam: '''What are you talking about? ''Ash and Kieri are startled and start shaking their hands and Kieri chuckles nervously 'Ash: '''O-Oh, uhh, just how cute of a couple you two are! '''Cam: '''Couple? '''Ash: '''You're married, right? '''Cam: '''No '''Ash: '''But earlier you called Mrs.-- '''Gegi: '''Just Gegi is fine! '''Ash: '''You called Gegi your lady... '''Cam: '''She's "my lady" as in "milady." She's my goddess. Right? ''Gegi nods her head in approval. Ash and Kieri are once again reduced to shock 'Cam: '''Something wring with that? I happen to like that nickname. ''Ash and Kieri's faces become scared as they start shivering in fear 'Ash: '''I-I think it's very nice '''Tori: '''Don't look him in the eye, you guys. '''Ash & Kieri: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''You're putting yourselves at risk. Because, despite his appearance....he has a thing for kids!! ''A look of anger appears across Cam's face as Ash and Kieri's get paler 'Cam: '''DON'T SAY IT IN A MISLEADING WAY LIKE THAT! ''Cam kicks Tori and she goes flying off into the distance 'Gegi: '''He's okay. My Cambi, adores little kids so much that he just loves to sit and stare at them until they vanish from sight! '''Cam: '''Suddenly I'm ''not an okay guy anymore. Ash and Kieri haven't moved. Both are now in total shock, their eyes whitened out with fear 'Cam: '''Hey, boy! ''Kieri jumps in fear and Ash throws herself in front of him 'Cam: '''Calm down. And don't hide him. Are you Tori's Shinki? What's your name? '''Kieri: '''K-Kieri '''Cam: '''Been a Shinki long? '''Kieri: '''No...not really, I just started. '''Cam: '''I see. And you're still just a kid too... ''There's a period of silence 'Ash: '''Mr. Cam... '''Gegi: '''Say! '''Ash: '''Yes?! '''Gegi: '''What about you?! '''Ash: '''I'm Ash. '''Gegi: '''Oh, so your name's Ashin! '''Ash: '"In?" 'Gegi: '''You're a normal girl, Ashin, what relationship do you and Tori-chan have? '''Ash: '''Huh? R-Relationship?! I don't care about that jerk! '''Gegi: '''Oh come on! Why are you so upset?! Why. Tell me. Why? ''Gegi leaps for Ash and Ash tries to escape as Gegi continues to question her 'Cam: '''Sorry, My lady's a bit crazy. She seems happy to have met someone new today. So, what's it like living with Tori? ''Kieri shakes his head in disapproval 'Cam: '''Sounds about right. She's not much of a people person. '''Kieri: '''I want to change jobs! '''Cam: '''Then do it! '''Kieri: '''Could I work here?! ''Cam takes on a menacing appearance '''Cam: ''I'm all the help she needs. '''Kieri: '''Good point '''Gegi: '''Oh year! Kier '''Kieri: '"Kier?" Gegi: 'You should be careful. I first learned about Tori from some nasty rumours. '''Ash: '''Nasty rumours? '''Gegi: '''Depsite how she looks, Tori-chan's actually a scary god. ''Kieri is speechless 'Cam: '''Don't ''scare ''the kid, Gegi. '''Tori: '''GOOD NEWS! I GOT US A JOB! LET'S GO KIERI ''Tori grabs Kieri's arm and drags him away. All that can be heard is Kieri's screams as Tori runs off with him 'Ash: '''Wait! Don't leave me here! ''She turns and bows to the god and her Shinki 'Ash: '''Thank you for having us! '''Gegi: '''Aww! Don't go yet, Ashin! '''Cam: '''Tori...Why'd you bring them here? ''Across town... 'Kieri: '''Ugh, where are we going? '''Tori: '''On an adventure! '''Kieri: '''Why does everything have to be an "adventure" with you? '''Tori: '''Because ''life is an adventure 'Kieri: '''Ugh '''Ash: '''Hey, what's that over there? ''They see a leaflet posted on a signpost. It informs readers of a suicide that's recently taken place in the area 'Ash: '''How tragic ''Tori stops to read the leaflet '''Tori: '''Come on, let's keep moving! '''Ash: '''But Tori! '''Kieri: '''Jerk '''Ash: ''(thinking) Why did he run off like that? ''They carry on walking until they reach a building. At the top they see a man, standing ready to jump off Ash: 'We should stop him! '''Tori: '''Leave him. Anyone that is willing to throw their life away is of no interest to me '''Kieri: '''He's just as scummy as ever! '''Ash: '''B-But- '''Tori: '''Lives are precious, meant to be enjoyed and cherished. If a soul is willing to commit suicide, it means it's been possessed. It can't even become a Shinki. There's no saving it. '''Ash: '''How can you say that! Isn't that your job?! '''Ash: '''Tori.....You're just awful! ''Ash runs off to help the man on top of the building and Kieri follows her. Ash is unsure if Tori has come along too but she doesn't care. On the roof, Ash see's the Phantom attempting to possess the man 'Ash: '''WAIT-- ''From behind Ash sees a figure. 'Tori: '''Come...Sekki! ''Kieran transforms once more into his katana shape 'Tori: '''You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''Tori destroys the Phantom and the man is saved from possession. He comes back to reality, shocked, and quickly hurries away from the roof. Ash is shocked that Tori came along with them, she had seemed so unwilling to help before. Why'd she suddenly change her mind so quicky? Back outside the building, their conversation continues 'Ash: '''You said people who wanted to die should just die...but I guess you ''do ''help them after all! '''Tori: '''It's not like that. But I refuse to let anyone die in front of Kieri, if I can help it. '''Ash: '''Kieri? '''Tori: '''Even if things are painful and tough, people should appreciate what it means to be alive at all. ''Ash goes back over Tori's earlier words in her head and comes to a realisation '''Ash: ''(thinking) They're all so young and innocent...If suicide isn't how he died or the other Shinki's....then Shinki's are people who still want to live. So having other people waste their lives in front of them...was something Tori couldn't stand. ''The thought saddens Ash who refuses to cry after the argument that broke out between Tori and Kieri last time she did. Kieri notices Ash's saddened demeanor and Tori feels another sting on the back of her neck Tori: 'STOP IT YOU PERV! '''Kieri: '''Stop reading my thoughts jerk! '''Tori: '''Our minds are connected! I don't have a choice but to listen to your dirty thoughts! However disgusting they are! '''Kieri: '''Just ignore them, dumbass! '''Tori: '''I would if I could! ''Back at Gegi's, the trio sit and talk to the god and her Shinki. 'Cam: '''You took it down in one strike again? Only a strong Shinki could do that '''Kieri: '''Oh! It was a cinch for me, though. ''Cam chuckles 'Cam: '''That's good to hear! Looks like you've got a great Shinki here, Tori. ''Tori places her arm around Kieri. Kieri is not impressed 'Tori: '''Right? There's a reason I fell for him at first sight! Right, Kieri? ''She hugs him tighter much to Kieri's disgust 'Kieri: '''Gross! Let go! ''Ash, Gegi and Cam all chuckle as Tori continues to hug Kieri 'Tori: '''Don't be bashful! '''Kieri: '''Q-Quit it! ''As the leave the Shrine again, Tori drags her "Dear, Kieri" off once more and Ash stops to ask about Gegi's earlier words about Yato. 'Ash: '''What you said earlier about Tori. That was a joke right? '''Gegi: '''Nope. Tori-chan killed a Shinki a long time ago. And I first learned about Tori from these rumours. Plus, she's a god of war as well, she kills ''people ''too. '''Ash: '''She kills....''people? 'Cam: '''Quit it. That was a long time ago when it was "kill or be killed." People's wishes are what allow gods to exist. Distinguished gods enjoy constant worship and wishes. Not so for obscure gods. They can't even remain in people's memories. So what to do you to keep from being forgotten? You grant any wish you get...no matter whose it is. ''The sun soon sets and Ash makes her way home alone as Tori had already run off with Kieri (who was annoyed and complaining) 'Tori: '''You were gone long? What were you all discussing? '''Ash: '''Tori. Why'd you take me to see Gegi? '''Tori: '''Listen...If anything happens to me, go straight to those two. Okay? '''Ash: '''R-Right! ''Nearby, Kieri sits skipping stones into the river. He reflects over Tori's kind words earlier and a smirk appears on his face. Soon a random girl appears in front of him. She has many Shinki marks all over her. She seems fascinated by Kieri 'Tori: '''What do you want, Stray?! '''Stray: '''No, no. Call me by my name. I love the name you gave me, Tori. '''Ash: '''Don't tell me, she's...one of your Shinki's too?! '''Stray: '''I'll always be waiting. Waiting for you to call my name ''She soon disappears and Kieri is left shocked by the sudden visitor To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''Not satisfied with Tori's care of Kieri, Ash makes a decision. Kieri starts to show some negative feelings Category:Blog posts